Hannah the Concrete Angel
by HermionePeace
Summary: Wyatt and Melinda's best friend was in an abusive home, when her father goes to far and kills her. Melinda misses her BFF and Wyatt misses his love. Will they learn to deal with it or will her death be to much? Wyatt/OC NOT a ONE-SHOT
1. Concrete Angel

_**She walks to school with a lunch she packed **_

Hannah grabbed her lunch as she ran out door. She smiled as she saw Wyatt and Melinda standing at the bus stop.

_**  
Nobody knows what she's holding back; **_

"Hey Wyatt, Melinda," she said smiling at the freshman girl.

_**  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday, **_

"Didn't you wear that to school yesterday?" Melinda said pointing toward her outfit which was a green mini dress.

_**  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace;  
oh **_

"Yeah, I just really like this dress," she sadly as she pulled gently on her sleeve that went to her elbow then lay in layers of material the rest of the way.

**_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,_**

Mrs. Collins stared at the bruise on Hannah's neck as Hannah started for the door. "Is something wrong Mrs. Collins?" Hannah asked looking at the teacher in curiosity.

"Wha- no," she said hastily. Hannah looked doubtful but remained silent. She gave a smile, turned and left.

_**  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask; **_

Hannah smiled as she talked with her two best friends Candy (Melinda has a diffrent lunch hour) and Wyatt.

_**  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm, **_

"Bye Wyatt, Melinda," she waved as they walked toward they're house. She dropped her smile as she walked toward her own house. She wasn't even home yet and she already had soft tears running down her face.

_**  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born; **_

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" screamed her mom. Hannah dropped her backpack and squeezed her eyes waiting for the impact.

_**Through the wind and the rain,**_

She leaned her head against the window as she watched the rain fall; a single tear made its way down her face.

_**  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. **_

Hannah smiled slightly as she saw the picture of her and Wyatt on the day they first met sitting on her desk. She turned on her fireplace as she sat down and waited.

_**Concrete Angel**_

She pulled the picture of her and Wyatt against her chest as she let soft tears run down her beautiful face. She looked up as this time her father walked into her room and shut the door behind him.

_**Somebody cries in the middle of the night,**_

A terrible shriek escaped her lips, as she collided with the wall, tears slipping down her face.

_**The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights; **_

Chris looked up as a scream ripped threw the air. He shock his head "Why does Melinda watch those horror movies?"

_**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate, **_

Tears slipped down Hannah's bloody face as she watched her father walk out of her room.

_**When morning comes it will be too late. **_

Hannah's eyes fluttered closed as she breathed her last breath. The picture of her and Wyatt lay in her hand, the glass cracked and blood on the edge of the corner.

_**Through the wind and the rain,**_

"Mom what's going on?" Melinda asked as she, Wyatt and Chris walked down the stairs in their pajamas. Piper turned to her children, they stepped back when they saw tears running down her face; they're mom never cried.

_**  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above; **_

They're mom only looked back out the door, pointing with her eyes to the house across the street. Wyatt, Melinda, and Chris ran to the door to see an ambulance, fire truck, and police car. "HANNAH!" Melinda screamed as she ran off toward the house with Wyatt at her heel. Chris walked close behind

_**  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. **_

Melinda saw some police officers and ran over. "What happened?" Melinda demanded. The officer looked sadly at her.

"A girl was found beaten to death in her room," the officer replied sadly. Before anyone could stop them Wyatt and Melinda had run into the house.

_**Concrete Angel**_

"NOOOOOO!" Melinda screamed in a high pitch. Wyatt walked over to Melinda's body and fell onto his knees.

"Hannah," he whispered as he started at her closed eyes. Then his eyes traveled to the picture in her hand taken on they're first day of 6th grade. She started up at him with a smile on their faces. She had her arm around his shoulders and he had his arm around her waist.

"_Hi, I'm Hannah Mason," a girl standing over him said._

"_Wyatt Halliwell and over there is my sister Melinda," he said shaking her outstretched hand._

"_Before they knew it they were chasing each other around and took pictures of and/or with each other._

Tears slid down Wyatt's cheek.

_**A statue stands in a shaded place,**_

Wyatt stood next to Melinda as they stared at the Angel shaped tomb stone.

_**  
An angel girl with an upturned face; **_

The angle had a kind but sad face. Wyatt turned to Melinda and then looked over at all his Aunts and Uncles(they didn't want the cousins to come) and then back at the tomb stone.

_**  
Her name is written on a polished rock, **_

Melinda fingured Hannah's name engraved in the stone, she gave Wyatt a sad look then turned back to leave.

_**  
A broken heart that the world forgot. **_

It was a week ago that Hannah died. Nobody brought it up at school, but everyone seemed off, quiet and alone. When Melinda boarded the bus the few people who managed to get someone to talk became silent. Melinda stomped past them, with tears in her eyes and a scowl on her face.

_**Through the wind and the rain,**_

Wyatt sat in class and wasn't even pretending that he was listening to the teacher. He was staring at the empty seat in the front of the class. Suddenly he saw Hannah sitting in the chair; she turned and flashed him a smile. Then as someone walked past her seat, only blocking his view for a second… she was gone.

_**  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above; **_

Melinda sat in her classroom glowering at the wall. Hannah had been a teacher's assistant to Mr. Cordon during her free periods so usually Hannah would be leaning over her, pretending to help her with her work when really they would be talking about going to the mall with each other, about now. Melinda couldn't take it anymore and when someone whispered to Carter that they wished Hannah could help him she snapped. She got up, grabbed her messenger bag and ran out the door, nobody bothered to try and stop her.

_**  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. **_

Melinda smiled as she left the cemetery, now, Hannah could rest in peace.

If you looked at Hannah's grave today you will see that the picture from the first day Wyatt and Hannah met is sitting in the grass. You'll probably also see a couple of roses from Wyatt every now and then, as well as the occasional flower from Chris or the rest of the family. But Wyatt never forgot his first love and Melinda never forgot her best friend and her daughter Hannah Jennifer Halliwell is proof of that.

_**Concrete Angel**_

* * *

**A/N If you are someone you know is getting abused. Tell someone, you can save a life. One of my best friends was abused and I didn't see it till the day she died. So it can be ANYONE!**

**reveiw**


	2. My Heart will go on

_**Every night in my dreams **_

Wyatt lay down onto his bed and pulled his covers over his head. It had been two weeks since Hannah's death and he still couldn't come to terms with her death. He shuck his head and closed his eyes.

_**I see you. I feel you. **_

"_Hi Wyatt," came an angeletic voice._

"_Hannah?" he called out. He turned around and saw her standing there, smiling at him. "Hannah, why? Why didn't you tell me?"_

_**  
That is how I know you go on. **_

"_That's not what I'm here to talk to you about… Come," she said holding out her hand._

_**Far across the distance**_

_She started to pull him across a floor of clouds. Then she turned to him. "Wyatt, I know my death is hard for you to deal with. But you mustn't let it control you."_

_**  
And spaces between us **_

_She dropped Wyatt's hand and she ran across to white clouded floor and vanished into the fog._

_**  
You have come to show you go on. **_

Wyatt bolted up in his bed wondering if he really saw Hannah or not.

**_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_**

Wyatt walked into the kitchen to see his mother, father, Chris, and Melinda. "Morning Wyatt," Chris, Piper, and Leo called.

_**Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never go till we're one**_

Melinda was spreading her food around her plate and remaining quiet. Wyatt offered her a small smile which she didn't return. Melinda hadn't said a single word since the funeral and today was no different

**_Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on_**

**Wyatt's POV**

So the morning went on the same as it had since Hannah's death. Mom kissed me and Chris and tried to kiss Melinda then the three of us were on our way. We waited in silence; Hannah was always the conversation starter. Melinda stoked past the students and sat in the back by herself. Chris and I sat down, Chris pulled out a book but he stayed on the same page so I could tell he wasn't really reading it.

_**Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on**_

I sat walked into my classroom; everybody went quiet and stared at me. I slowly made my way to my seat in the back of the class. The teachers didn't call on me for anything or even expect me to pay attention so he let himself daydream as he looked at the empty chair.

_**There is some love that will not  
go away**_

"_Hannah Mason," I said as I pointed to her. I was caption again for flag football. She smiled as she walked over. __6__th__ grade_

"_We're finally out of Junior high and we are going to be freshmen," Hannah said as she threw her arms around my neck. __8__th__ grade_

"_Here we are Wyatt, our first day of High School," she said giving me a smile. __9__th__ grade_

"_Can you come over for dinner tonight? Melinda wants the show her sophomore friend of to Chris," I said and she gave a smile. __10__th__ grade_

"_Will you go to the junior prom with me, as friends?" I asked. She only smiled and nodded. __11__th__ grade_

_**You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on**_

Wyatt got his backpack and walked toward. Wyatt was ready to start the healing process… now what about Melinda?

* * *

**If you or someone you know is being abused, don't ingore it, you can be a hero to an angel, don't let that angel turn into a concrete angel. Be someones hero.**

**One more chapter. REVIEW!**


	3. My Immortal

_**I'm so tired of being here**_

(She's sketching a picture you can't see. And she doesn't look at you when she talks.)

"My name is Prudence Melinda Halliwell. I haven't talked since my best friend's funeral."

_**  
Suppressed by all my childish fears**_

"If you're wondering how she died… look at the title of the story and figure it out. I'm not ready to talk about it. I won't talk about her death, but I will tell you some memories I have of her."

_**  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave**_

"_Hi, I'm Hannah Mason," a girl standing over Wyatt said._

"_Wyatt Halliwell and over there is my sister Melinda," he said shaking her outstretched hand, and pointing over to me, I gave her a smile and waved. _

_Before they knew it they were chasing each other around and takeing pictures of and/or with each other. I laughed as I watched them, she was a sweet girl. Who could ever know that such a sweet girl had such horrible parents?_

_**  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**_

"That was the first day I met her. I wasn't really friends with her yet, that came later."Wyatt, he loved her so much. I knew it the day I saw her kiss his cheek as she left for her doctor's appointment. He just stood there, stunned. But I'll tell you about that later. Now about the day Hannah and I became friends, Harry Thompson had just dumped me…"

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

_I was running down Main Street towards the park. I finally made it and sat on the ground by the river. I let the tears roll down my cheeks and I buried my face in my hands and knees. _

"_Melinda?" came her soft voice. I turned to see her standing there in her blue sundress, Wyatt's favorite. "What's wrong?"_

_I didn't look at her and finally mumbled "Harry dumped me."_

_She sat down next to me and wiped the tears from my face with the back of her hand. "Well, how bout we get ice-cream and you tell me what happened? I'll buy?"_

_I smiled at her and we linked arms as we walked to the ice-cream shop._

_**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_

"I have to say, Hannah was an angel to all. She loved and cared for anybody and everybody, freshman, sophomore, junior, even senor, as well as grammar school and middle school kids, even adults. Again, I will never understand how such a sweet angel could have such horrid parents. Now, about the time she kissed Wyatt…"

_**Your face it haunts**_

"_Alright, I'll see you at dinner, I have to go to a doctors appointment now. Bye." _

_And with that she got onto her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. She gave him a shy smile, turned on her heal and walked toward her waiting mother. Now that I think about it, Hannah looked a little nervous, like she didn't want to leave the safety she felt, when she was with my brother, but she walked with her head held high._

_Wyatt had one hand on his cheek. I laughed as I walked over to him. "Wy's got a girlfriend," I chanted as I skipped ahead of him._

"_She's not my girlfriend," he mumbled._

_**My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me**_

"Now, she came over a lot, and I can't believe I believed all the lies she told me. About the bruises coming from accidents, but I did. It wasn't like I saw them often though, when I talked to the police they said her parent's were good at hiding it by hitting her in places that would be hard to see, like her thighs, stomach, ext. But sometimes they really lost it and hit her in visible places."

**_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_**

"You know you're lucky I'm talking to you, like I said before I haven't talked since she died. Now I guess I can't avoid talking about her death any longer, the song's almost done…"

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

"_Melinda!" Candy called. She was Wyatt and Hannah's other friend, personally we didn't dislike each other but we didn't like each other. I looked over to her and frowned, she looked worried. _

"_Yeah?" I asked as I pulled out my book from my locker and shut the small door._

"_I'm worried about Hannah," the blonde said quietly so no one would hear. "She's different, I don't know what but I can sense it," and with that she was gone._

_**And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

_I noticed just what Candy meant on the bus, Hannah seemed sad, like she knew something was going to happen, and by the look on her face, it was bad._

_When we got off at our stop I turned to say good bye only to have her hug me. I don't know what it was, but her squeeze was a little harder then usual and her voice seemed sad when she said "Good Bye," she said it like I would never see her again, and I wish I could say that it wasn't true, but it was. Her eyes misted when she turned to Wyatt and did the same, only when she hugged him I caught a small tear leaking out the side of her eye. She even hugged Chris who wasn't expecting her to hug him considering they didn't get along to well._

"_Bye Wyatt, Melinda, Chris," she said as she waved to us as we walked toward our house. If I had known I never would have let her go home that night._

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along**_

"You know what happened later that night, but school was the hardest…"

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_**

_I walked into my homeroom. I walked to my seat in the back of the class. I put my messenger bag on the side of my chair and laid my head in my arms, my face facing the desk. I didn't want to look at all the faces that would look at me sadly or with pity. I didn't want to be pitied I wanted to be left alone. Thankfully everyone knew better then to bring it up. _

_Well not everyone, Candice said something to her friend about the fact she had to get her nails done during the time of Hannah's funeral so she was "sorry" she couldn't make it. That was the second time I snapped that day. I got up, punched Candice in the face, grabbed my messenger bag, folded my arms and stomped out the door, ignoring the sad faces of my teachers and classmates. Thankfully no one tried to stop me._

_I walked over to the tree Hannah and I always sat at when we waited for Wyatt. I put down my bag then sat down myself; I buried my head in my hands. I cried, I was a demon kick ass witch but I couldn't save my best friend from two human demons._

"This is what she looked like." (Holds up picture of a pretty dirty blonde and blue eyed girl, laughing, with a sparkle in her eye)

"She was beautiful wasn't she? She didn't deserve to die."

So, now Melinda was on the road to recovery… What about Piper?

* * *

**_A/N Next chapter is on Piper. Anyone have a song idea?_**


	4. Memories

_**I prayed to the gods let him stay.  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
Now I know why.**_

"_Hannah, it's wonderful to see you. Wyatt and Melinda will be back from the store soon. Sit, have a cookie," Piper said offering Hannah a plate of cookies._

"_What's that you're making?" Melinda asked, getting up and walking over to Piper._

_**All of my memories keep you near.**_

"_I'm making duck Lagrange."_

"_Can I help?" Hannah asked, looking carefully at what Piper was doing. _

_**  
In silent moments imagine you here.**_

"_Of course you can," Piper said handing the younger girl a brush like thing._

_**  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tears.**_

"_Are you staying for dinner?"_

"_If I'm invited," Hannah said as she tossed the salad._

_**Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life.**_

"I should have known by that bruise," Piper said to herself.

_**  
I hope there is a way  
To give me a sign you're ok.**_

"_Hello Hannah, you here to see Mel?" Piper asked giving the smile. Hannah nodded her head and gave a smile. "What happened?" Piper asked as she saw the large bruise on Hannah's forearm. _

_**  
Reminds me again it's worth it all  
So I can go on.**_

"_It's nothing Aunt Piper," Hannah said smiling. "I fell off the swing during free period. Wyatt didn't tell you?"_

_**All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.**_

_Piper smiled, Hannah had been calling her Aunt Piper since the two were close. "Oh well you should be more careful," she said giving the teen a hug. Hannah laughed._

"_I will Aunt Piper," Hannah said as she ran up the stairs._

_**  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tears.**_

Tears slipped down Piper's face as she looked down at the book that lay on the floor.

_**Together in all these memories**_

"_Aunt Piper, moms busy this weekend and I need to do some shopping, could you PLEASE take me?" Hannah asked giving her puppy eyes causing Piper to laugh._

"_Alright."_

_**  
I see your smile.**_

_Hannah's face lit up as she said yes. The two girls turned when Leo entered the room. Hannah smiled and walked over to him. "Hi Uncle Leo," she said as she hugged him._

"_How's my favorite little teen?" he said as he ruffled her hair. She laughed and gave him a peck on the cheek before going off to find Wyatt._

_**  
All the memories I hold dear.  
Darling, you know I will love you**_

"Why couldn't I protect her?" Piper whispered to herself.

"Because you didn't know what was going on Hun," Phoebe said walking over to her sister. "There is nothing you could have done. We all miss her Piper, but it's time to move on," Phoebe said as she hugged her sister.

_**  
Until the end of time.**_

"She was so young, she didn't deserve to die," Piper sobbed into Phoebe's shoulder.

"I know."

_**All of my memories keep you near.**_

"_AUNT PHOEBE!" Wyatt, Melinda, and Hannah yelled as they ran over to their aunt._

"_Hello Wyatt, Hannah, and baby Melinda." Melinda laughed, being the youngest in the family everyone called her baby Melinda._

"_Hey Uncle Coop," Hannah said giving her "uncle" a hug. He lifted her up and swung her around with ease._

"_How's my little sugar muffin?" he asked ruffling her hair._

_**  
In silent moments imagine you here.**_

"_Make a sugar muffin ONE time and you're marked for life," Hannah said with a laugh._

_**  
All of my memories keep you near.**_

"She wouldn't want this Piper," Phoebe said pushing away a strand of Piper's hair.

_**  
Your silent whispers, silent tears.**_

"I know."

_**All of my memories...**_

Piper was getting there, now how about Leo?

* * *

**A/N I couldn't think about all Piper so I put a little Coop and Phoebe into this as well. I need song idea's if you want me to update. :D**


	5. Arms of an Angel

_**Spend all your time waiting for that second chance **_

Leo sat on Melinda's bed looking at the other twin bed. Every time Hannah had slept over, she'd slept on that bed. In fact they even called it Hannah's bed, there were some of Hannah's cloths in the closet, some books in the bookshelf belonged to her, and even some of her make up on the dresser. He sighed, it had been five months since Hannah's death and no one had the heart to move anything of hers from the house.

_**  
For the break that will make it ok**_

"_Uncle Leo?" Hannah asked walking into the living room. "What are you watching?" she asked plopping down next to him, grabbing the remote. "Muppets?" she said with a laugh when she saw the TV._

"_Hey, nothing else was on," Leo defended as she switched the channel._

"_Look, Charmed is on," she said with a smile as she made herself conferrable against him. _

_**  
There's always some reason to feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day **_

"_Leo, why is Hannah sleeping against you?" Piper said in an 'aw' way._

"_Hey, Melinda does this to," he defended causing her to laugh._

_**  
I need some distraction oh beautiful release **_

"_Hi Mel," Hannah said coming into the room and hugging the younger girl. "Hey Uncle Leo."_

"_Happy Birthday Hannah," everyone yelled. _

"_We have a surprise for you. It's Wyatt, Chris, and my gift to you. Welcome the JONAS BROTHERS!" Melinda yelled as the three boys came into the room. _

_**  
Memories seep from my veins **_

"_Hi, we're Joe."_

"_Kevin."_

"_And Nick," Nick finished as they each shuck Hannah's hand. "We are here to host your birthday surprise."_

"_I-I- OH THANK YOU WYATT!" Hannah yelled throwing her arms around Wyatt's neck. "Thank you Melinda," she said hugging Mel. "And Thank you Chris," she said hugging him as well._

_**  
They may be empty and weightless and maybe **_

_The adults while the teens clapped as the Jonas brothers sang with Hannah. "That was great Hannah, you have a nice voice," Nick said as they finished._

_**  
I'll find some peace tonight **_

"_Wow you do have a great voice. Have you ever thought of becoming a professional singer?" Joe asked putting an arm around her._

_**In the arms of an Angel fly away from here**_

"_No, I haven't the time," Hannah said with a sad smile up at Joe._

_**  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear **_

"_Aw come on, you can make time," he said with a smile. _

_**  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie **_

"_Uncle Leo, can you hand me that package?" she said giving him a huge smile._

_**  
You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here **_

"_Here you go," Leo said as he handed her the package. She smiled and gently opened the present._

"_Oh, Uncle Leo, I love it!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around him. He smiled as he hugged his "niece". He had given her a blue leather back book with gold stitching on the sides and in silver it had her name on it. "It's gorgeous," she said as she ran her hand over the cover and went back to her seat between Nick and Joe. _

_**So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
there's vultures and thieves at your back**_

"_DEMONS!" Melinda suddenly yelled as a bunch of demons started throwing fireballs. Hannah duck behind the couch. Nick arms wrapped around Hannah and pulled her into him, her head in his chest. Joe's hands were on both they're backs._

_**  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time **_

Leo let the tears fall from his eyes when he saw the journal on the side table. There was a blue old fashion fountain pen resting onto of it.

_**  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness **_

"_HANNAH!" Leo, Wyatt, Nick, Joe, and Kevin yelled as a fireball hit her strait in the chest. Wyatt ran over to her and healed her. "Are you ok?" Nick asked her as he and Wyatt helped her up._

_**  
That brings me to my knees **_

"_I'm fine, thanks Wyatt, Nick," she said with a smile. "It's ok Uncle Leo, I'm fine," she said giving Leo a smile._

_**In the arms of an Angel far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear**_

"_Well here's the last part of the gift," Nick said (after a little memory dust for everyone) and with that he leaned down and kissed her. She smiled, as Joe came over and kissed her, then Kevin. Leo had to literately hold Wyatt back._

_**  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here **_

"_Good night Hannah," Leo said as he bent down and kissed her forehead._

_**You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here**_

Leo is healed and now… so is everyone.

* * *

**A/N I can't believe it's over. WOW! Thank you readers. REVEIW!**


End file.
